


Portraits Of A Relationship

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Seeker and Lotz's relationship.  June 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraits Of A Relationship

The way Lotz saw things, there were two possible reasons as to why Seeker was looming over him with that predatory grin on his face, with Lotz backed against a wall in an expression of pure terror.

One: Seeker was completely and totally insane, psychopathic, or delusional.

Two: Seeker had suddenly gotten very, very hungry, and decided to ignore the rations in Lotz’s pack.

Three: Seeker had, in fact, a completely _different_ kind of need to fulfill at the moment.

Even given the alternatives, Lotz was incredibly thankful when Seeker leaned down and pressed his lips against the hawk’s own.  


* * *

  
It wasn’t a particularly philosophical statement, and it wasn’t prompted by a soul-searching experience. It was just an idle comment one day, made in passing by a bored-looking hawk. “It must have been fate that we met,” he stated.

The raven shrugged, replying, “We were in the same place at the same time – that’s just coincidence.”

Lotz shook his head, sighing. “It was fate,” he declared again, giving his lover a look that clearly meant ‘humor me or you’re sleeping on the couch’.

“…If you say so,” Seeker answered, and Lotz caught the hint of a smile on his face.

  


* * *

Where Lotz has his fate, Seeker has his dreams. Not that he understands them, of course, but it never hurts to try.

“There was this white cup, with a broken handle,” the raven began, sitting beside the younger hawk, “and someone had put a walking stick in it, which made it fall over and break.”

“…” Lotz stared up at the ceiling, as though it could explain all of life’s mysteries if he just looked long enough. “…Some anxiety or tension in your waking life?”

“You said that about the last five.”

“Why on Tellius do you keep asking me?”

  


* * *

  
Thunder affinities are known for their stubbornness and hotheadedness. A thunder affinity enraged is a truly terrifying sight.

That was what Lotz was thinking as he fled from the raven. Seeker was flushed and yelling something unintelligible, in contrast to his formerly blue headband.

Formerly, as it had now been dyed into a bright, blaring shade of hot pink.

“I think it looks nice on you,” Lotz offered. That only angered the raven more, as evidenced by the book Seeker threw at the hawk’s head.

Lotz yelped, and ducked behind an open door. As Seeker passed, the hawk muttered, “Honestly!”

  


* * *

  
One moment Lotz was humming to himself, minding his own business. The next moment he was pressed against his bed, with a very familiar face leaning over him.

“A _gentleman_ ,” Lotz began, attempting to ignore the… compromising position he was in, “would not surprise me like this.”

“A _gentleman_ ,” Seeker agreed, slipping one arm around the hawk, “would do that… if you were a lady. Are you a lady, Lotz?”

“…No?” Lotz squeaked, blushing furiously from the contact.

“Thought not,” the raven purred, as his smirk widened.

“But-” Lotz began.

“No buts.” Seeker leant down and stifled all further complaints.

  


* * *

  
“You couldn’t top a _girl_ ,” Seeker began, causing Lotz to flush in an instant.

“I could!” the hawk countered, glaring at Seeker.

Smugly, Seeker leaned back in his chair. “Name one.”

“Well, there’s… um…” Lotz trailed off.

“Do you even know any girls?” the raven asked.

“Of course I do! I know… err…” Lotz struggled to think of a name. Sighing, he admitted, “I guess you’re right. Sorry about that.”

Seeker chuckled, earning him another glare from the irate hawk. “Who said I minded? I think it’s cute.”

“R-Really?” Lotz asked.

“Of course. I wasn’t complaining last night, was I?”

  


* * *

  
Less than a minute after Lotz died, he found himself backed against a wall, with Seeker grinning down at him in that same predatory way. “Miss me?” the raven teased.

“What the- Seeker!” Despite the compromising position he was in, Lotz allowed himself to crack a small smile. “Looks like you’ve missed me more,” he commented.

Seeker snorted. “The afterlife’s incredibly boring, and I’ve been here for about a year. Nothing to do, no one to do…” He smirked. “Up until now, that is.”

“You have no shame at all, you know that?” Lotz replied, snickering.

“And proud of it.”


End file.
